TOW The Time Hopping
by GoldenBeliever
Summary: A magic watch brings magic into our friend’s lives as each chapter takes them to another part of their life. Skip to a Chapter for your favorite characters. So Far Chapter 2-R&R, Chapter 4-M&C, Chapter 5-P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue.**

"Hey Ross what time is it, we should be meeting the others for dinner pretty soon" Chandler said browsing through the markdown bin. "You know how angry Monica gets when we are late" he added with a sigh.

"Yea well I also know how angry she gets when we don't get her a birthday present, remember last year? How you bought Monica a watch she didn't even like then you sold it on eBay just to try and buy her something better" he said laughing flipping his wrist around casually. "Hey where is my watch, I swear I put in on this morning, I always do" he said frantically searching on the ground.

"Oh you mean that ugly thing you have worn since college?" he said almost laughing. "That thing **finally** escape you?" he added sarcastically.

"You took it didn't you? Give it back" he said lunging for him and Chandler only just escaping him.

"I didn't steal your stupid watch Ross, ok? We should get going, the shops are already closing so I'm just going to get Monica this necklace you should just get her the matching earrings?" he said pointing over to the cabinet where they were.

"Are you kidding me? Some of us are not made of money Chandler" he said rolling his eyes. "Besides I have a watch to buy now." He added lifting up his arm.

"Can I help you hear boys" said a voice coming from a rather old, frail woman who appeared behind them. They both jumped, startled by her presents.

"Yes I'll take those earrings to match what he bought" he said pointing to Chandler.

"Sorry I couldn't help overhearing. Do you need a watch?" she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Yea" Ross replied. "But nothing too pricy" he added quickly.

"I have just the thing you need" the woman replied disappearing out the back. Ross and Chandler exchanged a look as she returned a few minutes later.

"Here you go sir" she said handing him a box.

"Are you kidding? This is covered in dust." Ross pointed out as he opened the box in front of him.

"Yea and it looks like the first piece of technology ever made" Chandler chimed in upon seeing the contents inside.

"Oh you have no idea" the woman said smiling.

"How much is the watch" Ross said pulling away from the strange look Chandler was giving him.

"My gift to you young man, but treat it well. Not like your old watch" she added.

"Oh so this isn't Ross' old watch?" Chandler said uncomfortable with the conversation and he was shot two dirty looks.

"Thank-you very much but let me pay you something" Ross said to her.

"Would you like the earrings gift wrapped?" She asked him ignoring his statement.

"Sure thanks" Ross said handing over the money.

III

"What a creepy woman" Chandler said upon leaving the store.

"What are you talking about, just because she was old?" Ross said defending her.

"You are just happy that you got a free watch out of this." Chandler snapped.

"Jealous much?" Ross said smirking with his head up high.

Chandler just changed the subject "So did you ask that girl out yet that you have been drooling over for a month?"

"No" Ross said with a sigh. "I just can't seem to build up the courage…I'm scared she will say no"

"You can't wait around forever man. What you're doing to yourself isn't healthy" he said concerned.

"Easy for you to say, you have Monica" he added.

III

Ross and Chandler arrived in Monica's apartment after hiding their presents with Joey across the hall to find her running around frantic.

"Where have you guys been? And you are not even ready to go" She said upon inspecting them.

"Sorry Mon, shopping just took a little longer than we thought" Ross said covering his mouth suddenly as if letting something slip.

"You guys did last minute shopping for my birthday, didn't you? Can't you just for once be romantic and planned out, Chandler?" she said ignoring Ross.

"Ok I'm just going to go get ready at Joey's guys" Ross said leaving them to their argument. To which they just continued to ignore him.

"Spare-of-the-moment **is** romantic Monica, and besides, you dinner was all planned out" Chandler said defensively.

"**I** planned the dinner" she said rolling her eyes. "Don't you know me at all; things have to be organized and ready. Just go get dressed." She said, waving her hand as if relieving him.

III

"Hey Joey" Ross said emerging from the shower in a towel. "Could you please chuck me my new watch from the bag with the presents in it please?"

"Yea sure" Joey said tossing him the small dusty box. "You finally treat yourself to a new watch aye." Joey said teasing him.

"Yea thought I'd wear it tonight, I'll show you when I'm fully dressed" he said turning away.

"Hey that thing got the right time?" Joey asked quickly before Ross closed the door.

"Yea it's 6:15" Ross added disappearing into the bathroom.

As Ross cleared the fog from the mirror he inspected his appearance. Finally he picked up the watch and placed the chunky black object around his wrist before tying it on.

It zapped him and suddenly everything went black before he woke up on the ground of the bathroom. He looked around confused although not really inspecting his surroundings much his eyes fell on his wrist where the watch no longer sat.

"Stupid piece of junk" He mumbled. "Joey!" he called and upon receiving no answers he got off the floor and entered exited the bathroom. "Joey!" He called again. "How long was I out?"

Suddenly he found himself face to face with his mother with a strange look upon her face. "Ross dear, what were you doing in the closet? Can you please go clean your room?"

To Be Continued…

_Yay I'm Excited to get this story going I hope readers are too…chuck me a review of what you think…it is a new story after all.._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Ross' magic day

**Chapter 2 – Ross' magic day.**

Suddenly Ross found himself face to face with his mother with a strange look upon her face. "Ross dear, what were you doing in the closet? Can you please go clean your room?"

Shocked. Ross backed away as he suddenly recognized he was at his parent's house. "Mom? Are you kidding me" he laughed nervously.

"Do I look like I am joking?" she said sternly. "And where do you think your going all dressed up like that? I told you clean your room first. Monica manages to keep her room clean, you know we expect more from you, our little prodigy" she said rubbing his head. "Now off you go."

He stood there confused unable to resist her request feeling the intimidation she had over him when he was a child. So he walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom where he heard voices coming from inside.

"Get out of my room Monica" he heard a voice say. "I don't want you in here annoying me"

"I just thought I would help you clean" she said and to this reaction made Ross smile from outside the door.

"I just thought I would help you clean" the little boy mimicked his sister "who does that seriously, only fat girls with no friends and nothing better to do."

Ross heard footsteps coming towards the door. So he quickly hid as he watched his rather large sister leave his old bedroom and enter her own beginning to cry.

He was so confused, was this some kind of strange dream? "No wonder she hated me so much growing up" he thought to himself, Ross was ashamed and he felt responsible, so he decided to do something about it. Suddenly something came to his mind. "If mom mistook me for me maybe Monica will too."

He walked towards his sister's bedroom door and knocked quietly on it. "Go away" she screamed. Disobeying her commands he quietly walked in, to her stuffing her face with a small bag of potato chips which were hidden under her pillow. She only looked up for a second. "What do you want Ross" she said before eating some more.

"I'm sorry Monica, I didn't mean that" he said in a consoling voice.

"Mom make you say that? And what is wrong with your voice? Did you change your clothes?" She started to get flustered so unable to answer her questions he decided to leave in a hurry and she just sat there starring at the door which he slammed. He leant on the door outside of Monica's bedroom breathing a sigh of relief.

III

Ross snuck downstairs and opened the closet door which he emerged from, inspecting it to see if that was the way back home and that's where he found the watch sitting on the shelf next to where the coats were hung.

"No bathroom?" Ross said out loud. How am I supposed to get home now? He decided to try the watch on then suddenly he turned around and found himself face to face with another person, nearly loosing his breath at the sight of them.

"You!" he said. "You did this to me?"

"No, I am simply in your state of mind" Said the old woman that Ross bought the watch off. "Like all of this is which is why you connect me to it all"

"But why did you do this to me?" Ross asked confused.

"Oh I didn't do anything dear, the watch chose you. I am simply the keeper of the watch. It is the one with all the power."

"But…" Ross started but she stopped him.

"Don't try to understand anything, when you find out what you need to know, the way to get home will seem clear." She said.

Just as she said that he heard the door bell and someone coming towards them so he hid in the closet and when he turned around he jumped when he saw her standing next to him once again.

"oh and just one other thing, try not to change anything if you don't want to go home changed future." She said.

Ross nodded slightly confused before listening to the sounds at the door, and peeking through the crack.

This time his father answered the door. He hadn't changed much, just less grey hair and a few kilo's lighter. "Hello Rachel, how are we today?" he asked with a charming smile.

"I'm good Mr. Geller." She replied. "Monica home?" she said of course knowing the answer.

"Of course" he said "Just up in her bedroom, you know the way" he said.

Ross admired Rachel's beauty, as she flipped her hair and reapplied her lip gloss. Even before her nose job she was the most beautiful site he had ever seen.

When he saw that everything was clear he stepped outside the closet, once again turning around expecting the old lady to be there. Only when he did he realized he was now alone.

III

He had to get out of there, out of the house so he climbed the big oak tree into the tree house in their front yard. As he sat, he noticed how clean it was. Only one guess who the work of this cleaning job was. There were so many thoughts going through his head. He couldn't keep his mind off Monica's sad eyes which burnt a hole in his heart. How could he hurt her like that? His feelings which he felt for Rachel again, were they new or the same ones he had back then? But most of all what the woman had said kept ringing in his ears. "When you find out what you need to know, the way to get home will seem clear." What **was** that supposed to mean?

Ross must of dozed off because he awoke to someone hitting his face to wake him up.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" he said rubbing his face to wake up.

"I can't believe how much of a jerk you are to Monica" she said punching him in the arm.

"Oh like you can talk Rachel Green" he said. She just stared back at him blankly, both of them in silence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she finally said.

"Like you don't know?" He said looking at her sternly not thinking about his actions. "You're the one that knows I have a crush on you but here you are flaunting everything you have in my face **again**." He added confidently.

She looked at him directly, as if respectful to what he had said. He had got it right, but what she didn't know that it wasn't the Ross she knew. "You know I have never realized how powerful and deep your voice was" she said liking the confidence in his face, "so rugged and unlike you." Before Ross could react she lent in and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back only for a few seconds before realizing what he had done.

"Wow you're such a great kisser, Monica was wrong about you" Rachel said smiling shyly.

"Yea so you keep saying" he mumbled recognizing the familiarities.

"What" she said curiously.

"I said how can you be so forward?" he said genuinely wanting to know for his own intense purposes.

"That's how I get what I want" she said with a grin leaning in again for another kiss only this time Ross stopped her before their lips could make contact. "I thought you liked me Ross" she said bluntly.

Ross found himself in a bad situation attempting to repair his actions. "Ah Rachel this can never happen again, and when I say that I mean never mentioned **ever**"

"You're such a jerk" she said climbing out of the tree and back into the house.

Ross sat there for a few minutes replaying what had just happened in his head before finally saying out loud "Thanks Rach, for helping me believe in myself"

Suddenly a big light shone in his eyes and he found himself staring at the ceiling Joey's bathroom light. He stood to his feet brushing the dirt from his stomach as he inspected the time on his new watch. 6:15? He said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom to find Joey ready on the couch.

"Finally man we are all waiting for you, come on we have to go" Joey said.

"You won't believe this; the woman at the store sold me a dodgy watch. Look the time is all wrong." He said showing Joey.

"What are you talking about man, its 6:18, seems fine to me" he said handing it back to him.

Ross' mouth went dry and as he licked them the taste of Rachel's lip gloss filled his mouth. That night at Monica's party he didn't tell anyone…how could he, after all who would believe him, but after a few drinks he decided Chandler would be his best bet.

To Be Continued…

II

_So a new Chapter is out yay…hope you liked it. Since this is a new Fanfic of mine I would really like to hear what you think. Even a few words, wow or boo haha whatever thanks talk to you next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Chandler's magic day

**Chapter 3 – Chandler's magic day.**

"Man you won't believe what just happened. Well it happened when I was getting ready for Monica's party. Actually don't guess I will show you. Put this watch on." Ross said enthusiastically.

"Are you drunk or something Ross?" Chandler said "You did chuck back a few tonight" he added studying his friend for a minute, confused at his strange request, but he decided to humor him anyway, so he followed his instructions.

Chandler felt a sharp pain his head and shut his eyes to try and relieve it. When he finally opened them, Ross was gone and he found himself in a rather large, familiar house.

"Mommy is thanksgiving dinner ready yet" he heard a little boy

"Ask the waiter Chandler how am I supposed to know?" a woman's voice replied.

Chandler knew this time and day all too well as it was the one that haunted him for most of his life. The day his parents told him they were divorcing. "This has to be some sort of nightmare" Chandler said to himself.

"Can I help you" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

As he spun around there was a man standing in front of him that he found difficult to place. "Uh sorry on my way to the kitchen" Chandler said, lucky for him he was still dressed in his formal ware from Monica's party.

"Oh don't worry too much about me, it's my wife you have to worry about" he said chuckling. "But fix your tie if you want to keep your job" he added pointing to his neck.

That was it, it was his father, he felt ashamed that he didn't recognize him as a man; however it wasn't so unbelievable seeing as it was the last day he had ever seen him in this state.

"Right sir, thanks" Chandler replied fixing his tie as he watched his father walk into the living room.

Chandler realized there was no way of escaping the house without being noticed so he went into the kitchen and tried to blend.

Looking briefly around the room he remembered how large the household staff was. Chiefs were dressed completely in white and waiters and food preparers in strange black and white suits. He heard whispers of 'who's the new guy' and 'what's with the outfit' around the room and deciding that he was attracting too much attention he walked to the back of the room and looked directly to the floor.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a young enthusiastic yet petite man began clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention. Once again Chandler found him familiar however difficult to place. "Hello everyone, I'm your thanksgiving co-coordinator…" he began however was cut off abruptly by the head chief. "Yea pool boy… because you sleep with the boss" to which everyone laughed briefly.

Chandler was shocked, everyone knew about the affair, no wonder they chose today of all days to tell him. With all his daydreaming Chandler didn't notice the pool boy standing directly in front of him. "You…new person, what is your name?" he said waving his hand in his face.

Chandler suddenly looked up finally recognizing him. "Uhhh Channmmmp…" he stumbled his words before finally clearing his throat "Champ" he said in a deeper voice than he meant it too.

"Ok…Champ" he chuckled "You can't serve in that or Ms. Bing will flip" he said gesturing to his suit. "Ugh no wonder Charles is leaving her."

Something in Chandler snapped as he nearly lifted him totally off the ground by grabbing his shirt however freezing when he had realized what he had done. "Uh sorry, I mean I'm sure she's not that bad" Chandler said trying to cover.

"Someone please deal with the new guy" he said as if scared and trying to avoid him.

"So you're the new guy" Chandler heard a voice from behind him.

"That would be me" he said to the large man in the chief's uniform. "Champ" he added holding out his hand.

"Gary" he said reciprocating the gesture. "Oh by the way, Nora Bing, yea hard to please, I mean the master of the house has been gay most of their marriage and hasn't been able to tell her. Maybe after tonight they will both find some happiness."

"What do you mean" Chandler said in confusion.

"Their finally breaking it to their son, poor thing was practically raised by us. They have been looking for the right time for months now. Oh be a dear and put these pies in the oven." He added.

"Right time my ass" Chandler muttered as he watched the guy grab some pies from the bench.

"What was that" Gary said handing him the pumpkin pies.

"Oh I mean, Thanksgiving? Don't you think there would be a better time to ruin his life on?" Chandler covered taking the pies and screwing his face up with disgust as he took the pies he hadn't eaten since this day in his life.

"The kid lives in this place I hardly think his life is that hard, and besides the last thing he needs is to be living in a sham of a family with unhappy parents. Hey I gotta go check the turkey, nice talking to ya" he said walking away.

Chandler was left there with his thoughts, he knew it was best for his parents to be divorced as they had never been happier but he had always felt cheated somehow, but why had that conversation just made him feel so bad. Gary was right his childhood was pretty blessed with health and riches, and it was about time he started to see that. Finally he was startled by someone yelling.

"Attention everyone Master Chandler wants the pumpkin pie" The pool boy burst in once again trying to make a fuss.

Chandlers heart leapt as he remembered the awful dish which he feasted on when he heard the news all those years ago "Uhhh…They are just in the oven now, you can't give them pie yet" Chandler screamed trying to prolong the inevitable.

"No they are not. The pies are here." he said, "New guy thinks he's god" he whispered aside smiling and walking back out, chandler quickly followed close behind and stopped just outside the door way in time to hear what happened.

"More turkey Master Chandler" the pool boy requested leaving Chandlers heart to break for the little boy which sit in the room behind the wall.

Suddenly he saw his younger self burst through the door crying. "I hate Thanksgiving, I hate Thanksgiving" he screamed over and over.

"Pist, Chandler" he called to himself.

"You'll be ok champ" he said winking to him.

"What do you know waiter boy" he said before running off.

"Waiter boy" Chandler said to himself. "What a spoiled brat"

It was then that Chandler realized that everything that happened on that day was what made him a better man. He liked his life now, and he didn't need all of the riches and perfect family to be happy. He had his Monica and his friends and that's all he needed to be happy.

"You there, Person…You don't work here" Nora screamed at him. "There is an intruder in our house Charles." He heard his mother scream.

Before Chandler knew it, he turned around and was hit square in the face and blacked out.

III

"You ok man" Ross said reacting as Chandler was holding his pain stricken head.

"Uh yea" is all he said.

"So?" Ross said in suspense

Chandler wanted to tell him, but he couldn't, nothing came out so he lied. Nothing man it's just some broken watch. He said tossing it in the trash in his bedroom, the ordeal that he went through was hard enough without having to discuss it with his friend so he excused himself before going to bed.

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Monica's magic day

**Chapter 4 – Monica's magic day.**

"Chandler I am late for work" Monica called "My watch broke where is the one you bought me for my birthday last year?" she said finally finding him dressing himself for work in the bedroom.

Chandler froze. "uhh wha..what what watch" he said struggling to get out the words.

"You know the ugly gold thing with the huge scratch on it that showed me you went to a second hand place at the last minute." She said looking him in the eye.

"**Geeze** Monica do you have to be so mean, anyway if it's that ugly why do you want to wear it?" Chandler said trying to avoid the situation.

"I'm desperate ok? I need a watch, any watch." She said.

"Fine here then" he said after fixing his tie he reached into the trash and picked out the ugly black watch before leaving the room.

"Are you kidding me with this, it will probably fall into someone's meal" she called out. "Chandler" she called again.

"I have to get going sweetie" he said coming back and pecking her on the cheek. "See you later tonight."

"Ugh" Monica said rolling her eyes and sat on her bed as she put the watch on. Suddenly she found herself waking up to familiar voices outside her bedroom door.

"As she walked out she noticed Rachel, Phoebe and Joey sitting around watching television."

"What are you all doing here, shouldn't you be at work or something?" she announced to the group. However she was slightly irritated when no one seemed to notice she was talking.

"Oh hey Mon," Rachel said finally noticing her "didn't you go to the movies with Ross?"

"Wha?" was all she could get out before Joey came running up.

"Monica!" Joey said running up and hugging her suddenly, which made Monica jump.

"Joey, did you just grab my ass? How many times have I told you not to do that" She said annoyed.

"Uh, none that I can think of" he said smiling. "It was just a little something for the road" he whispered and winked subtlety. "Come lets go to lunch for your birthday if Ross won't take you anywhere"

"My Birthday was yesterday Joe" she said then turning her attention back to Rachel and Phoebe "**Hello** shouldn't you guys be at work?"

"No we took the day off for your birthday" Phoebe said casually not taking her eyes off the television.

"My birthday was **yesterday** guys" she repeated frustrated with them.

"Don't be silly" Joey said "I'll call Ross and we will meet at that Italian place I like" he added.

"What about Chandler" she said looking around. "Didn't he just leave for work?" she asked looking for him but stopped when she saw the faces on her friends.

"Honey are you feeling ok?" Rachel said finally getting up and walking towards her, feeling her forehead.

"I'm **fine**" she said pushing her hand away. "Why is everyone acting so weird" she said looking around.

"Us? Denial mode" Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

Upon seeing Monica's confused face Rachel put her hand on her shoulder "Mon, you know Chandler left you 3 years ago, have you been drinking again" she said smelling her.

Monica took one step back looking at her friend's concerned faces. Nothing was adding up, she saw Chandler this morning leaving for work; he was upset at her for yelling at him but nothing bad enough to leave. She rubbed her eyes to reassure herself of where she was and scratched her face with the watch.

"Oh my God" she said out loud.

"Oh sweetie that looks nasty, ill get some cream for it" Rachel said immediately taking the opportunity to leave the awkwardness of the situation.

She there was a million things running through her mind and knew she had to find Chandler to ease part of her mind. That is when it hit her.

"Hey guys what is the date?" Monica said casually.

"Its **your** Birthday Monica" Phoebe said walking back to the couch.

Wherever Monica was, she wasn't enjoying her friends company much. They seemed different, rude even.

"No I mean" but she stopped for a minute. "Remind me how old I am?" she said smiling innocently.

"Monica not this again" Rachel said handing her the antiseptic cream. "Fine ill play your game, lets see. So if you don't age past twenty that would make you 20-20, um 0?"

"No" Phoebe cut in "It means she is still 20 you minus the difference between her ideal age and the age she is taking off which is 0. Making her twenty" she smiled.

Monica raised one eyebrow. "That doesn't even make sense" she said to them becoming more frustrated. It was going to be harder than she thought to get out of this seeming sane. Using her fingers she began to work it out and smiled briefly when she saw Joey doing the same thing, however gasped when she finally worked it out.

"Forty! I'm Forty?" she screamed.

"Settle down Monica, we all have to age at one point" Joey said calmly.

"Easy for you to say Romeo, you're a man." Rachel snarled. However Monica was still in shock.

"I'm forty, **and** divorced" she said breathing heavily.

"Who keeps yelling" a little voice said from the spare bedroom.

"Mommy your home" she screamed running up to Monica and hugging her.

"**And** I'm a Mother?" Monica added holding her breath. Looking down and unconsciously stroking the little girls head and looking at the others for reassurance.

Monica broke away from the hug inspecting the little girl in front of her. She couldn't have been older than 6 or 7 and more beautiful than she could expect any child to be.

"Hey sweetie" Monica said hesitantly kneeling down in front of her child. "Mommy just has to go out for a while, will you stay here with uncle Joey, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Rachel?" she said in a patronizing way.

"No mommy, I want to come with you. Please" she pleaded. Monica looked into her daughters crystal blue eyes which reminded her of Chandler.

"Ok sweetie, get your coat" she instructed getting up to leave. "I won't be long" she told the others before leaving the apartment.

"Monica we were going to take you to lunch" Joey screamed but they were already out the door.

III

"Do you know how to hail a cab honey" she asked her daughter, still unknowing of her actual name.

"Taxi" the little girl screamed in a thick New York accent. To which one immediately arrived.

"Wow I'm impressed." Monica said rubbing her head.

"Daddy taught me" she said smiling and getting in the cab. There was no doubt in Monica's mind that she was Chandlers little girl to as she flashed the same charming smile that her dad uses to make Monica's heart melt.

"Do you know where he lives?" Monica asked as if challenging her, but she actually needed her daughter for this information.

III

Monica was nervous as she knocked on the door of the house as her daughter waited patiently for the door to open. The door creaked open revealing a slightly older and more distinguished man than Monica remembered.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" he asked upon inspecting them. He kissed the top of his daughters head and she just skipped inside. "Is everything ok, Lizzy ok?" he added

"Who?" she looked at him confused.

"Elizabeth Monica…our daughter" he raised his voice. "What's wrong with you." He said continuing to yell. Tears welled up in Monica's eyes as his words sunk into her brain. She didn't know what was wrong with her, only it had to do with the watch he gave her. "Wha..are you crying?" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry I upset you Mon. It's just, **you**, me it's a sore spot you know?" he said sighing.

Monica shook her head. "Can I talk to you a sec?" she said gesturing to the stoop outside his house and he nodded, following her lead and sitting down next to her.

"Your scaring Monica what's wrong?" he said putting his arm around her.

"Can I ask you something honestly" she said leaning into his shoulder.

"Yea anything" he said trying to look her in the eye to gain some knowledge of what was going on.

"I need to know what happened between us, and please don't leave out any details and please don't ask any questions" she stated finally looking him in the eye.

"Monica we have been through this.."

"Please Chandler" she said staring at him.

"Well…" he said slowly making to obvious to Monica how painful the subject was. "When we got married you were always in control…of everything and don't get me wrong I loved you for it. But when your parents died you…began to" but he stopped long enough for Monica to believe he needed assistance to continue.

"I began to?" she encouraged.

"Substance abuse Monica…you were never the same, even after you had help. I mean I know our vowels said for better or worse but the abuse was too much" Chandler looked her directly in the eyes and she saw vulnerability and pain.

"I'm so sorry Chandler" she said.

He looked away as if he was struggling to bring out the next words "I used to believe you…you know when you used to say that"

"Were we happy, for at least a little while?" she said trying for hope and to gain his eye contact again.

"Very happy" he said looking directly at her with a smile however once again looking away.

"Will you please look at me Chandler" she said sternly to which he immediately obeyed.

Staring into each others eyes seemed like forever until he finally said "You just seem so different, like nothing that has happened between us matters…and that scares me."

Chandler's honesty shocked her, he was matured and it was obvious that she had taken him for granted for years and before finally loosing him. "I remember a time when nothing scared us as long as we were together" she said smiling.

"Me to" he said placing his hand on her cheek.

Monica closed her eyes letting the weight of her head lean into his strong hand. Kissing him did come into her mind but she knew somehow that this wasn't her time or world and this wasn't the Chandler she knew, making it unfair on him to believe in something that won't go any further when she finally went home. Her eyes flew open before any mistakes were made.

"Could you please look after Elizabeth, I need to go somewhere" she said placing her hand on his which was still on her face.

"Sure, anytime is a pleasure" he said with a smile. To which Monica's heart melted.

"She has your smile you know" Monica called as he was walking towards the front door of his house.

"So you used to say" he said calling back. "Oh and Monica" he said gaining her attention once more.

"Yea" she said stopping just before getting in her cab.

"Happy Birthday" he said to which she just smiled and drove away.

"Where to sweet heart" the driver said awaiting an answer.

"The movie theatre, near Central Park" she almost demanded. She had to see where everything had fell apart, she had to find the Monica from this reality, tears falling down her face as she drove away from the love of her life lost to her somehow in this world.

III

Suddenly Monica woke up almost instantly in a cold sweat with tears still falling down her face. She was sobbing loudly and reached out for Chandler's side of the bed. "Chandler!" she screamed to which he appeared almost immediately after a slam of the front door indicating he came from out of the apartment.

"Monica? Oh my god what's wrong" he said sitting on the bed and instantly gathering her into his arms.

"I must have fell asleep after you left for work" she said starting to calm down from the comfort.

"Monica I left for work like two minutes ago. I was still outside when you called me in here" he said looking her seriously.

"But…I had the worst dream" Monica said rubbing her face when Chandler grabbed the wrist which still had the watch on it. "Chandler what are you doing?"

"Ross was right, the weird lady at the store gave us a magic watch" he said taking it off her wrist.

"What are you going on about Chandler? If this is some joke your playing on me ill be so angry" Monica said rolling her eyes

"It's the watch, not a dream, look" he said putting it on his wrist and when nothing happened Monica laughed.

"It must only work once per person, come one Phoebe and Joey are across the hall lets go ask them" he said running out of the room still holding her wrist before she could stop him.

To be Continued


End file.
